I'm Right Here
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: A year after Edward leaves Bella, she's a singer holding a concert. The Cullen's show up, what does Bella do? A collection of song fic's pulled into one story. Shania Twain, Rascal Flatts, Miley Cyrus/Billy Ray Cyrus, Gavin DeGraw, and more! T for safety.
1. One Rosalie and Alice

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! NOTHING!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_I'm Right Here

It's been about a year since I've seen any of the Cullen's. I'm sure Edward told them not to check up on me, but I'm sure Alice has had a few visions, and I'm sure Esme has come around. I found out that she even put her cell phone number in my cell. I haven't used it, but I have it. I haven't seen them, but I've felt all of them at least once. Even Rosalie and Edward. A lot has happened in the last year. I was discovered in a mall singing to myself. I got a record deal, and at the moment, I'm on my last stop of my tour. I still live with Charlie, when I go home, and thank god the last stop is in Washington.

Right now I'm backstage trying to think of something that would make Alice have a vision. Getting an idea, I grab a piece of paper, and write my phone number on it. As soon as I finish writing my cell phone rings. I run to it, and open it.

"Alice?" As hesitantly ask into the phone. Right after I talk, I hear an ear splitting scream. I pull the phone from my ear as fast as I can.

"Alice calm down!" I yell at my phone, still away from my ear. Soon, the scream ends and I can hear people in the background asking what's wrong with her.

"OH MY GOD! I MISS YOU SO MUCH BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? HOW ARE YOU? CAN WE PLEASE COME TO YOUR CONSERT TONIGHT?" She yells into the phone. I laugh as I hear someone say 'Bella?' and 'Concert?'.

"Put me on speaker, Alice." I hear a beep and then a chorus of Hey Bella's.

"Hey guys." I hear something hit the ground and then Emmett's booming laugh.

"Who, out of the seven VAMPIRES in the house, fainted?" I ask them. Emmet is still laughing, Jasper is trying not to, and Alice is yelling at Edward to get up. So it looks like Edward was the one who fainted.

"Alice, put the phone next to his ear." I hear movement then hear Alice whisper 'Ok'.

"Edward?" I whisper into the phone. "Edward you have to wake up. You have to come see me. I miss you."

"Hhhmmm?" I hear his velvet voice. "Bella?"

"Hey sleepy head." I say into the phone, a smile on my face. "You do know Emmett is going to black mail you with this for a few centuries right?" I hear everyone but Edward laugh. I hear wind, movement of the phone.

"Okay Bella. I know everything I need to know. We'll be there in 15 minutes." Alice says. I can tell she can't wait to see me, I miss her so much

"Okay, Ali. I'll leave everything at the ticket booth, just have Carlisle show them his ID. The best I could get where row 5. Sorry." I said sheepishly. I could hear Esme and Rosalie speaking about what they were going to wear, and Emmett and Jasper talking about the next time they'll hunt.

"Don't worry Bella, that's absolutely fine." Carlisle said "Everyone say by to Bella." I laugh as I hear a chorus of 'By Bella's.

"Okay, I love you guys, bye." I hang up the phone and get ready for my concert.

...................................................................................................................

"Hello Washington!" I yell into the microphone. The applause is deafening! I can't imagine what the Cullen's are going through. "Okay, this concert is going to be a little different from all the others, I won't tell you how, but you'll know when you see it." I nod at my band, and they start the song.

"This song I wrote for one of my best friends, and my sister Rosalie Hale." I find her in row 5 and Point to her. She's beaming at me.

**She's Not Just A Pretty Face****: Shania Twain**

**(Oh na, na, na)**

**She hosts a T.V. show -she rides the rodeo**

**She plays the bass in a band**

**She's an astronaut -**

**a valet at the parking lot**

**A farmer working the land**

**She is a champion -she gets the gold**

**She's a ballerina -the star of the show**

**[Chorus]**

**She's - not- just a pretty face**

**She's -got- everything it takes**

**She has a fashion line-**

**a journalist for "Time"**

**Coaches a football team**

**She's a geologist- a romance novelist**

**She is a mother of three**

**She is a soldier -she is a wife**

**She is a surgeon- she'll save your life**

**[Second Chorus]**

**She's- not- just a pretty face**

**She's- got- everything it takes**

**She's- mother of the human race**

**She's- not- just a pretty face**

**Oh, oh, yeah**

**Oh na, na, na, na....**

**She is your waitress- she is your judge-**

**she is your teacher**

**She is every woman in the world**

**Oh, la, la, la**

**She flies an airplane-**

**she drives a subway train**

**At night she pumps gasoline**

**She's on the council -she's on the board**

**She's a politician- she praises the lord**

**[Repeat Second Chorus]**

**No, she's (she's) not (not)-**

**just a pretty face**

**She's (she's) got (got)- everything it takes**

**She's- not- just a pretty face**

**She's got everything it takes**

**She's not just a pretty face**

The audience is clapping and yelling. I smile at Rosalie. The clapping last a few more minutes. I wait until everything is silent before speaking again. I once again nod to my band and they start while I dedicate the next song.

"Okay this next song is for my other best friend and sister, Alice Cullen. I wrote this on one of the many shopping and clubbing trips you took me on." I look at Alice and she her smiling at me, she already knew I was going to do this. I wink at her, she winks back.

**Man I Feel Like A Woman: Shania Twain**

**I'm going out tonight -- I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise -- really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions -- make no conditions  
Get a little out of line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time**

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts -- short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction  
Color my hair -- do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**

**The girls need a break -- tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance -- we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down**

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts -- short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction  
Color my hair -- do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**

**I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman**

Alice is jumping up and down with the song. Rosalie and Esme are squealing to each other. And the boys, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are laughing. I wait until the clapping and screaming quiets down a little before speaking.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a little break while the first of the other bands on tour with me come on. I give you….. THE JONAS BROTHERS!" The applause is a little louder than mine, but what can you do? They've been famous longer than I have. I walk off the stage as the boys go on. I catch Joe's eye, he holds his hand out for me to slap. I do and smile at him.

When I get back stage, I go straight to my dressing room to change my outfit and let the makeup artists redo my makeup.


	2. Two Family and Jasper and Esme

**I OWN NOTHING!!!! NEVER!!!**

**

* * *

****Me and My Gang**

I'm waiting back stage for the Jonas Brother's to get finished so I can do the next three songs. I'm not sure if I should really do what I'm about to do considering the fact that I have no clue if they still care about me, but I'm going to do it anyway. I watch as the boys finish their last song, and they walk towards me. Nick comes up to me and gives me a hug.

"Thank you so much, Bella." I hug him back laughing. Immediately after he lets me go I'm pulled into a double hug from Joe and Kevin.

"Yeah, we really appreciate you letting us tour with you." Joe says. I laugh and tell them that it was so much fun with them that even thought they annoyed the crap out of me it was worth it. We all laughed and hug once more before I jogged back on stage

"Hey everyone! Just one more round of applause for the JONAS BROTHER!!!" I look behind me to see the boys run back on stage, bow, then run back off again. I look back out to the crowd and laugh, speaking into the microphone.

"Okay, this song I wrote for a very special family. Their like my own, and I love them very much." I nod to my band and they start.

**Me and My Gang: Rascal Flatts**

**Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana  
Singin' 'Lord, I Was Born a Ramblin' Man'**

**California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies  
Ready to hit the road**

**It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang**

**With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang**

**Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang, yeah  
Me and my gang**

**We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs  
Dude named Elrod jammin' on an iPod**

**Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and one for all y'all**

**It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang**

**With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang**

**Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang, yeah**

**Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na**

**It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang**

**With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang**

**Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang**

**Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na**

I look towards the Cullen to see them all doubled over in laughter, making me laugh out the last few words. The audience claps, most of them laughing as well. I walk out into the middle of the stage.

"How is everyone tonight? You enjoying the show?" I ask, everyone applauses and yell's. I'm really starting to feel bad for the Cullen's.

"Are you guys ready for the next song?" I ask and they cheer eve louder. I laugh into the microphone.

"Okay. This next one is for my brother, Jasper Hale. There's no need for a sorry Jazz." I smile at him, he knows I don't hold a grudge against him for last year. He smiles back at me, understanding. A woman walks out on the stage and hands me a guitar, I look back at my band and nod, signaling them to start one of my favorite songs. I start strumming as the band plays.

**Stand: Rascal Flatts**

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright  
You'll be alright**

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand  
Then you stand**

**Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on**

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea, then you stand (then you stand)**

**Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place, yea  
Ooohhh**

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea, then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Then you stand**

I strummed the last note with a new sense of power. I loved my guitar. It was my baby. I learned to play just after Edward left. It gave me something to do with my hands when I was thinking about him. At first, it was hard, I couldn't get everything to fit, to work together. But after I really got into the music and just let everything go, it worked.

I opened my eyes to see a shell shocked audience. I giggled into the microphone.

"I told you it would be different." That did it, they all went crazy. I looked back at my band. Jonny, the drummer was grinning from ear to ear. Sarah, the bassist, was sweating, panting and also grinning. Catharine, the lead guitarist was grinning at me, she knew I didn't like to play for other people, and here I just played for a stadium of thousands. I laughed out loud at myself. I looked back to the audience and waved.

"Okay, okay, quiet down." I laughed through my sentence. "Thank you, that was the first time I've played my guitar in front of anyone other than my band." They yelled some more. I laughed as I read some of the signs people where holding up. One read, "Mary me Bella!!!', another read, "I love you princess!!". The same woman came out and grabbed my guitar and took it back stage, they all booed.

"Okay, this next song is for my second mother, Esme Cullen. He loves you mom, don't stay away for too long. You may lose him." I looked at Esme to see her looking at Carlisle. I got a letter from Alice last week, no return address. She said that Esme and Carlisle were having problems and that Esme had moved out. I hated that my family was breaking apart. It felt like it was my fault. Alice assured me it wasn't, already knowing I was going to blame myself. I looked at Alice and thanked her with my eyes, she nodded back. My band started the song, and I started singing.

**My Wish: Rascal Flatts**

**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,**

**But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**

**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.**

**But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**

**This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big**

I look back to Esme and Carlisle, they are holding each other looking at me. Esme looks like if she could cry, she would be. One arm is around Carlisle's waist and the other is up over her heart. Carlisle has one arm around her shoulder, and the other resting down at his side. They're looking at me with suck love I find it hard not to tear up. I sniff, and wave to them. They smile at me and wave back. I miss them so much.

"Okay, we have another break here. Why don't we give a round of applause for, drum roll please?" I ask Jonny. After a few seconds I yell, "Kaci Battaglia!!" I walked off the stage as she went on. We hugged and I wished her luck. I want to do something special for Carlisle and his song. He was like my dad. I love Charlie, but sometime he just doesn't understand. I went to Carlisle then, and I want to thank him for it. I just hope Alice saw this and is bringing him back here.

I walk back stage and into my dressing room, there are Alice and Carlisle. I hug Alice and tell her my plan. We look to Carlisle, he nods, and we have a plan.


	3. Three Carlisle and Jessica and Emmett

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! NOTHING!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_**I Learned from you**

I made sure everything was set for my song with Carlisle. I had Alice teach him the song, and how to sing it. It wasn't going to be perfect, I knew that, but I wanted it as good as it was gonna get. This song was important to me. I wrote it for Carlisle specifically and I wouldn't sing it with anyone else. I hope Edward doesn't get mad at me for this.

I walk out onto the stage. I look towards my family and see everyone has noticed Carlisle's and Alice's absence. As soon as I get to the microphone, Alice pops out of nowhere. I can see she is telling them to wait.

"Hello everyone! One last round of applause for Kaci Battaglia!!" They all clap and whistle for her. She really was great. I look back at everyone and laugh. I walk to the center of the stage and announce the song.

"Okay, I wrote this song for my second dad, Carlisle Cullen. Thanks for everything Carlisle." I look out into the audience and pretend to look for him. I frown when I 'don't find him'. The band starts playing and I start singing.

**I Learned from You: Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus**

**Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so**

**I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well**

**[Chorus]  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you**

The band kept playing as I took a few steps back and pointed my hand towards the side Carlisle was about to come out on.

"Carlisle Cullen everyone!" I yelled into the microphone. They went wild when he stepped out from behind the curtain and started singing. The women were screaming at him, asking him to marry him. It was funny.

**We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear**

**[Both]  
I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes**

**[Chorus: (Both)]  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you**

**[Both]  
You taught me to stand on my own**

**[Bella]  
and I thank you for that**

**[Both]  
It saved me, it made me,  
and now that I'm looking back**

**[Bella]  
I can say**

**[Both]  
woooaaahhhh!**

**[Bella]  
Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!**

**[Both]  
I learned from you that**

**[Bella]  
I learned from you**

**[Both]  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose**

**[Bella]  
something you choose**

**[Both]  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',**

**[Bella]  
keep on believin'**

**There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you**

**[Bella]  
Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu**

**I learned that strength is something you choose  
[Carlisle]  
something you choose**

**[Both]  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you**

**[Bella]  
yeah! I learned from you**

The song ended and I had tears streaming down my face. This was a really personal song, I didn't want for anyone but Carlisle to hear it. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, and hugged me. I pulled him to me as tight as I could get him. He chuckled, kissed my head, and walked off stage. But not before waving to the crown and making the women go insane! I wiped the tears off my face and went back to the center of the stage.

I looked out into the audience, just watching. If I looked close enough, I could see some familiar faces. There was Angela, Eric, Ben, and even Mike. I looked back at my family and almost had a heart attack. There was Jessica Stanley, standing next to _my_ Edward, _purring_ on him. I could tell he was uncomfortable, his jaw was tight, his hands were balled at his sides, and his eyes were tight. Alice was laughing to herself, and Jasper. Well I couldn't tell if Jasper was about to kill something or hump it.

I cleared my throat, and spoke into the microphone. I didn't plan this, I'm going to have to talk to my band.

"Okay, this next song if for one of my friends. Well, I'm not sure about that anymore. Anyway, this song is for Jessica Stanley!" Edward's head snapped up to me, along with the rest of the family's. Jessica was too busy staring opened mouth at me to get the fact that she was about to get called out. I turned around and walked up to the band. I told them my plan and they said okay. We had practiced this song before and we all knew it perfectly. It just wasn't on any of my CD's. I giggled evilly in my head.

**Crazy Possessive: Kaci Battaglia**

**I think I'm crazy I think I'm going out of my mind  
Call me crazy I thought I saw you touching my guy  
Are you crazy maybe I should take you outside and show you crazy  
Ooh I got your crazy…**

**A little hazy maybe I'm just losing my mind  
I think your shady I know that you've been calling my guy  
Are you crazy now I'm gonna take you outside and show you crazy  
Ooh I got you crazy…**

**CH:  
Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up and I'm a fuck you up and I'm fuck you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up and I'm a fuck you up…  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend**

**Verse 2:  
Call me crazy but every time that I turn around  
You're on my baby ooh but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive just because I'm claiming what's mine  
You're crossing the line**

**Why are you constantly calling him up  
To pick you up  
Let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend  
Then turn around secretly text him  
You call me crazy  
Ooh I got your crazy**

**CH:  
Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up and I'm a fuck you up and I'm fuck you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up and I'm a fuck you up…  
Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up and I'm a fuck you up and I'm fuck you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up and I'm a fuck you up…  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend**

**Bridge:  
They call me crazy they say I'm crazy  
(I know you are but what am I? I know you are but what am I?)  
They call me crazy I think I'm crazy  
(I know you are but what am I? I know you are but what am I?)  
Ooh I got your crazy!**

The look on Jessica's face was priceless! Mouth open, eyes wide, and a pink blush across her face and chest. After the shock wore off she glared at me, then walked back to her friends, who were all laughing at her. I looked back at my family to see ALL of them holding onto something to keep themselves up right. I had to stifle my own giggles so I wouldn't broadcast my laugh all over the stadium. I looked back at Jessica and couldn't hold my laugh in, so I tried to speak over them. The microphone was shaking with the energy I put into not laughing.

"I'm sorry Jessica. But not only did you do that when we were together, but you just did it in front of me. What kind of Best friend does that?" Everyone cheered, agreeing with me. Some of the people who had seen her interaction with Edward were glaring at her, and others were glaring at her for the heck of it. Again, priceless! I looked back at Edward and winked. He laughed at me, knowing I was pissed at her.

"Okay, this song I wrote for my brother, Emmett Cullen. I love you Em!" I laughed a little at the end. He's going to hate me after this.

**I don't wanna Be: Gavin DeGraw**

**I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from**

**I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me**

**I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by a identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one to notice?  
I can't be the only one who's learned**

**I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me**

**Can I have everyone's attention please  
if you're not like this and that  
You're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain, the crust of creation  
My whole situation made from clay, dust, stone  
And now I'm telling everybody**

**I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me**

**I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be... hey yeaaah  
I don't want to be... hey yeaaah  
I don't want to be**

I ended the song and looked at Emmett. He was wearing a 'Death Cab' shirt, ripped black jeans, and he had his hair slicked back onto his head. He looked like a punk. Not really him. I smiled at him, and he ducked his head, embarrassed. I laughed quietly to myself, then looked back to the crown.

"Okay everyone, we got another break here. Let's give a round of applause for….. EVANESCENCE!!!" I yelled. People started screaming, and jumping. I laughed, waved, and walked off the stage. As I sat in my dressing room, letting people do my makeup and pick out my outfits, I thought about what I was about to do. Was I insane? Was I really about to do this in front of billions of people? I had to be insane!


	4. Four Edward and Bella

_**Sorry for the delay people. I took me SO long to find the right songs for this chapter. I had some Ideas before I started this story, but they didn't fit, so I had to find new ones. Anyway, as you can see, I found them. Thank you to all of the people who have been following this from the beginning! I think this story is almost over, maybe one or two more chapters.**_

* * *

**Never Say Die**

I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. He could either take it two ways. That I still loved him but didn't want to be with him, or that I will always be waiting for him. I will always love Edward, I just hope he loves me back. I walk out of my dressing room, and it's like slow motion. I see people walk past me, and I can hear everything, but it doesn't seem real. I push past the stage crew, the makeup team, and everyone else to see Evanescence get off stage.

The lights dim as I walk up to the stool and microphone. I look out into the audience as I situate myself on the hard seat. I can see them, but they can't see me. Well, the Cullen's can see me, but no one else can. My band starts as I introduce the song.

"This one is for the love of my life. You know who you are." I look at Edward and feel my eyes fill with tears. I take a deep breath to calm myself, and start singing the song I hate and love at the same time.

**Never Say Die: Dixie Chicks**

**Lyin' Next To You In The Dark  
I Can Feel Your Beating Heart  
You've Been Here Beside Me Through The Test Of Time  
We've Both Had Our Share Of Doubts  
Waited Out Those Ole Storm Clouds  
Boy It's Nights Like This That I Know Why  
Lovers Like You And Me Will Never Say Die**

**'Cause There's A Long Line Of Folks Giving Up On Love  
So Many Hearts Get Broken In The Push And Shove  
I'll Believe In You For The Rest Of My Life  
Baby Lovers Like You And Me Will Never Say Die**

**Tears Of Joy And Tears Of Pain  
Tears Say More Than Words Explain  
There's No Need For Words Here Tonight  
We've Both Felt Each Others' Power  
A Tender Touch In The Wee Small Hours  
Is Strong Enough To Hold Us For A Lifetime  
Lovers Like You And Me Will Never Say Die**

**'Cause There's A Long Line Of Folks Giving Up On Love  
So Many Hearts Get Broken In The Push And Shove  
I'll Believe In You For The Rest Of My Life  
Baby Lovers Like You And Me Will Never Say Die**

**  
Oh Lovers Like You And Me Will Never Say Die**

I looked up from the floor as the tears ran down my cheeks. By now the lights had come back on, and everyone could see how much it hurt to sing this song. I hated this song because I wrote it while I was with him, and I love it because it helps me remember him. I sang it because it would show Edward how much he meant to me. How much I needed him in my life. How much I loved him. I didn't dare look at him, or his family.

I wiped the tears away from my face and waited for my band to go to the next song. I couldn't speak about how much it physically hurt to write this song. Every word was true and had been ripped out of my own soul. I closed my eyes as they started the song. The tears came faster, streaming down my face like rivers.

**Nobody's Home: Avril Lavigne **

**Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way? She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again**

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**

**Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind  
**

I looked up and locked eyes with every single person in the Cullen family. I wanted them to know how much pain I went through when they left. Not just Edward, but all of them.

**  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**

**Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**

**She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside**

The tears had subsided a little, but not much. I looked at the rest of the audience. I could see people, mostly women, with tears streaming down their faces. I wanted every single person in this stadium to see, feel how much pain I was in. That was the point in singing wasn't it? To make others feel your pain.

I knew I could only handle one more song before I broke down, and I couldn't do that in front of millions of people. This song was one of the easer one. Weird considering what it portrays, but it was so easy to write. Even though I love Edward, I hate fighting with him.

I take a hair tie from around my wrist and pull my hair up into a pony. The makeup and hair people back stage are going to flip, but I'm so hot. The band starts playing and I look at Edward as I start singing.

**Battlefield: Jordin Sparks**

**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield**

**One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now**

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now…**

**Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like**

**Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna what we have, oh, no**

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now…**

**Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your**

**We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor…**

**Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield**

**I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

I didn't look away from Edward once. I wanted to tell him everything I was feeling while writing this song. I wanted him to know how much I despised fighting with him. I wanted to be with him forever, but he thought he didn't have a soul.

My tears had stopped by now, and I could finally see straight. I smiled out to the audience, waved and walked off stage and straight into my dressing room.


	5. Five Bella and her Piano

**_So sorry its taken so long to post again. Things are in constant disarray in my house right now, not how one wants to live..._**

* * *

_**I have Nothing**_

I went straight to my dressing room. The show was over. My time was up. I knew they would follow me. I would pretend not to know that they were there, but the song was for him. Edward.

I got dressed into normal clothes, and went out the back door. I could hear them following me, whispering about the show, and about my songs. I got into my car, parked on the edge of the backstage drive way, and drove off to my spot. I can still hear them. Seven sets of pounding, running footsteps. As I got closer and closer to my spot, the memories hit. Edward and I in the meadow, Edward and I kissing in the meadow. My spot was a meadow, but not our meadow, someone had bought the land and built a cottage over our space.

I pulled over where the gravel ended and the grass began. As I walked up the path, I pulled a key out of my pocket.

"What's the key for?" I heard Alice whisper. They still didn't get that I was no longer human. I mean, I don't look any different from a year ago, and my body has changed. I'm a vampire. My power is to make myself as human as I want. I could have a false heart beat, false pulse, even wrinkles.

I walked to the left, up the path that lead to my private place. Where I created my music. I unlocked and opened the gate, purposely leaving it open for them. There in the middle of the meadow that looked so much like mine and Edwards, was a baby grand piano. Just sitting there, out in the open, were noting can touch it.

As I sat in the seat that no longer felt cold and hard on my bottom, I remembered the song I needed him to hear. I will never give up on Edward. I love him more than life its self. That's why I gave it up in the first place. So I could have the chance to find him again, make him realize that we, I can't live without him.

I lightly placed my hands on the keys and took a deep breath.

_**Share my life; take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I never asked for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do  
I don't really need to look Very much further  
I don't want to have to go Where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again This passion inside  
Can't run from myself, there's no where to hide**_

_**  
Don't make close one more door  
I don't want to hurt any more  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or Must I imagine you're there?  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing,  
If I don't have you, You, you, you, you.**_

_**  
You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls  
with the strength of your love  
I never knew, love like I've known it with you  
When our memories survive Uh one I can hold on to  
I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again this passion inside  
I can't run from myself there's no where to hide  
Your love I remember forever**_

_**  
But don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt any more  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you're there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing.  
Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt any more  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you're there  
Don't walk away from me no  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me!  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, If I don't have you  
oh ooo**_

By the end, I had unnatural venom tears running down my face. I let myself go fully back into my vampire form, and sobbed into my hands as I heard their gasps as my fake heard beat stopped.

"Edward… What have you done to her?" I heard Emmett whisper. It made me angry. Edward hadn't done anything, anything but tell me how he felt.

"He didn't do anything but tell me how he felt Emmett." I whispered. "I did this to myself." I wiped the venom from my face, closed the key board, and walked away from them. My family. I was to emotionally drained to deal with all of this right now. I can't do it, I just can't.


	6. Six Bella and Edward

**When you read this chapter, pull open a new window, and go to YouTube and play "When I look at You" by Miley Cyrus. It's from her new movie 'The Last Song' and on her The Time of our Lives album.**

_When I look at You_

I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from them. I hated what they turned me into. I was this fragile little idiot who was still pining for her ex-boyfriend. It wasn't me, at all. Never. I hated what I had become, and I was gonna change it.

_**Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody **_

I will always love Edward. I will never stop. That's a fact. After everything that had happened, I still wanted to hold him in my arms, smell is skin, kiss his lips. Nothing was different from when I was human. I still felt the same.

_**When the night's are long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy **_

But I was different. I was a different person. I wasn't human anymore, I couldn't blush, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't do any of the things he always said he loved about me. I was changed. Things had changed._****_

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you 

When I looked at him, I saw my past, I saw my present, I saw my future. I saw the nights he laid in my bed with me while I slept. I saw the times I was alone after he left. I saw the times I was alone after my change. I saw the concert. I saw my piano, and my family behind me, listening in. I saw myself running. Always running. _****_

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone 

I forgave Edward the minute he left me. It didn't help the hurt, but I forgave him. I would spend my nights sitting on my window sill waiting for him to come save me again. To catch me before I fell into my depression._****_

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you 

Sometimes I thought it was all just a dream. That Edward and the Cullen's never existed, and that I was going mental. He just appeared one day, like a ray of fake sunlight that temporarily lit up my world. But he left, and everything collapsed into darkness._****_

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me  
All I need  
Every breath, that I breathe  
Dontcha know?  
You're beautiful 

I felt a tug on my arm as I was running. It stopped me still, and then spun me around. Before I had time to think, to react, to do anything, his lips were on mine._****_

Yeah yeah.. 

His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I was in heaven. I had never been kissed like this in my entire life. Existence. Ever. _****_

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I,  
I I look at you  
I look at you

Yeah yeah..  
Oh oh..  
You appear just like a dream to me

He let go of me and stepped back. We were both breathing hard, and couldn't look anywhere but at each other.

"I love you." It was whispered, but I heard it. It was one of the best sounds I had ever heard come from his mouth. I had longed to hear those words from him to me. But now they didn't mean much. He had said them before, and they meant nothing.

"No you don't." I didn't speak above a whisper. I couldn't break the sound, if I did, everything would be gone, everything would float away in the breeze.

"I lied to you Bella. What I said that day? I have never lied better in my entire existence." His eyes told me what he was saying was true. But my heart, and my head were telling me different. He lied to me, twice in the same instance. He broke my trust, and I didn't know if he could earn it back. I told him so.

"I will do anything Bella. I love you more than you can imagine. You are my life. I was dead without you. My family had to drag me to the forest to feed. I was nothing without you." He took a step closer to me, and I let him. I wanted to believe him so much. I wanted to just collapse into his arms, like nothing had ever gone wrong. I couldn't.

"You see this?" I whispered as I let my power pull a blush to my cheeks and produce a fake heart beat. I looked up into his eyes.

"This is fake. Nothing about what you are seeing right now is real. I'm different Edward. I'm exactly what you didn't want me to be. Can you deal with that? Can you not blame yourself for me being a vampire?" He would always blame himself unless I didn't let him. I wouldn't let him wallow in his misery while I'm glad to be what I am.

"I know. But I love you Bella. Please, please, don't make me live without you." He had fallen onto his knee's before her, and took her hands in his. His gazed up at her, pleading with her to take him back. There was only ever one answer. There was never a choice. She knelt down with him, put her hand on the back of his neck, and brought his lips to hers.

"I love you too."


	7. OMG

Okay, so some really bad news. My computer crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING... All my stories, all my saved stuff, everything. I can get a few things back, the things I've posted here and on other sites, but the stuff I was working on, and the stuff I hadn't posted yet, it's all gone... I didn't back anything up because I was afraid someone would steal my disks. I was an idiot!  
! Word of advice, BACK YOUR SHIT UP! I'll try and keep going with what I've got, but I honestly don't have the patience to do anything right now. I promise I'll do what I can, but I feel so bad about this all right now, I don't think it'll be anytime soon...


End file.
